1. Field of the Invention
An impact-resistant wall structure fabricated from sheet metal cellular panel units and concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The customary impact-resistant wall structures are fabricated from reinforced concrete monolithic blocks whose thickness is established according to the anticipated impact exposure. Such reinforced concrete walls are not only expensive from a materials standpoint, but also are heavy and space consuming.
Impact-resistant walls have been fabricated from armor plate steel of substantial thickness. Such armor plate steel walls are objectionable because of the cost, the weight and the difficulty of installation.
Sheet metal cellular units for use in building construction are well known. The use of such sheet metal cellular units in combination with concrete for producing building floors is well known. The use of such sheet metal cellular units in combination with concrete to produce walls also is known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,049,863; 2,200,636. However sheet metal cellular units of the prior art have not been empolyed as herein described in the fabrication of impact-resistant walls in combination with concrete.